Darth Chick
Darth Chick was the Empress of the Kroprulan Sith Empire from 26 ABY until her death in 50 ABY. Her mother, Empress Dell, had been Empress before her, and her twin brother Cal was murdered by Darth Supremus. History Birth and Early Childhood (12 - 23 ABY) Darth Chick's mother, Empress Dell, was unable to conceive a child, and so in the interest of maintaining the millenia old tradition of a female Empress of Zavian blood, she was imbued with a child by the Sith Council. The Council however grew angry at her when she concealed the fact that she was pregnant with twins. Upon giving birth to Chick and Cal, the Council promptly left Dell to die, and embraced Chick as their future leader. Cal, however, was an enigma, and the Council hesitated in taking harsh actions against anyone of royal blood. As Chick and Cal grew up, they grew to become two very different people, with little common interests. Finally, when Cal was eleven years old, Supremus made the hard decision to kill the boy, knowing he would be killed by Chick as a consequence, and accepted his fate for the good of the Empire, for having joint rulers would bring chaos and anarchy to Kroprulu. Tutelage and Rise to Empress (23 - 26 ABY) After a young Sith who would one day go by the name of Darth Scourge joined the Empire, full of historical knowledge of the Bane Sith, Chick underwent tutelage from a number of high profile Sith: Darth Minious taught her the ways of war, Darth Zero taught her of the stealth and skill of assasins, Darth Scourge taught her of the history of the Sith, and Darth Tontie taught her the full extent of a Sith's Force Powers. Finally, at the age of 14 - the age at which all Zavian descendants had become Empress - Chick was ready to ascend to the throne. Rule (26 - 49 ABY) Chick's rule as Empress was a largely uneventful one. Whilst Dell has overseen the largely successful Outer Rim Sieges, Chick had little to do with war. The only war Chick became largely involved in was the crushing of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion force that had entered the Galaxy. This she dealt with with ease within two years. In 39 ABY, an old ally of the Sith Empire, Darth Dude revealed himself to the Galaxy, blockading important trade routes for the Kroprulan Empire. Whilst heated talks were fired back and forth between the two Empires, there was little doubt in Chick's mind that war had once again come to the Galaxy. In 49 ABY, Darth Dude commanded an impressive force to strike at the heart of the Sith Empire, Kroprulu itself. Taking it upon herself, Chick devoted her forces to annihalating his men, but leaving Dude for her, and her alone. In a titanic struggle, Dude overcame Chick who, rather than allowing him to kill her, withdrew in upon herself, banishing her spirit to the netherrealm as punishment for not defeating Dude. Dude renamed himself Miedo in celebration of the momentous occasion, and set about defeating the rest of Chick's Empire. C C C C